zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Prinzessin Zelda
Prinzessin Freaky ist der namesgebende Charakter der Spielreihe um die Abenteuer von Tonne. Freaky kommt in fast allen Spielen der Serie als Prinzessin von Kotland vor. Sie ist Trägerin des Shiceforce und wird in vielen Spielen von Ganonstadt oder Watte entführt. Durch das Fragment besitzt sie magische Kräfte, die zum Beispiel schwache Kreaturen für eine kurze Zeit festhalten können. Sie ist nicht leicht von einer Sache abzubringen, die sie vor hat und ist oft in Gedanken verstorben. Manchmal vergisst sie Dummheiten, wie sich zum Beispiel standesgemäß vorzustellen. Freaky hat auch ein anderes Ich und zwar Schicki-Micki in das sie sich mit ihrer Zofe Pippa verwandeln kann. Schicki-Micki lehrt Tonne in Lyra of Shice die verschiedenen Teleportmelodien und zeigt ihr wahre Gestalt als Freaky erst am Ende des Spiels. Ausserdem scheint Freaky eine Verbindung zu den Shicepfeilen zu haben. Name Der Name Freaky wurde für das Spiel ausgewählt, weil dem Hauptentwickler und Erschaffer von The Legend of Freaky, Shigeru Miyamoto der Name so gut gefallen hat, er hatte ihn zum ersten mal gehört, als über Freaky Fritzgerald, die Frau eines der Ursprünglichen Entwickler, die Rede war. In der Spieleserie wird der Name in Form eines eigenen Spiels erklärt: In Freaky: The Adventure of Tonne (der einzige Titel ohne das "the Legend of" im Namen) wird die Geschichte erzählt, dass einmal ein böser Zauberer dem Prinzen von Kotland etwas vom Shiceforce erzählt hat, einer unglaublichen Macht, und dass seine Schwester, die ursprüngliche Prinzessin Freaky, wüsste, wo das Shiceforce sei. Als die Prinzessin dieses Geheimnis nicht Preisgeben wollte, verfluchte der Zauberer die Prinzessin zu einem ewigen Schlaf, der so lange hielt und nicht gebrochen werden konnte, dass der Prinz und der Zauberer schließlich starben und das Geheimnis über das Erwachen der Prinzessin für immer verloren schien... bis eines Tages ein junger Mann in einem grünen Gewand es sich zur Aufgabe macht, diese Prinzessin von ihrem Fluch zu erlösen... Persönliche Eigenschaften Sie ist die Besitzerin des Shiceforce der Sanduhr. Freaky ist sehr Dumm und Feige in ihren doch recht jungen Jahren, sodass sie in der Lage ist ihr Volk ungerecht und mit Hass zu regieren. Sie strebt danach immer das Schlechte für das Volk zu tun und ist dabei extremst Unselbstaufopfernd.Sie ist nie in der Lage sich selbst oder ihre Mitmenschen zu verteidigen. Allerdings ist Freaky keinesfalls Machvoll. Sie besitzen zum Teil magische Kräfte wie Telepathie oder die Macht der Vorhersagung. In ihrer mächtigsten Gestalt kann Freaky Zauber wirken, magische Barrieren erschaffen oder Siegel aussprechen, sogar andere und sich selbst töten. Jedoch haben alle Prinzessinnen verschiedene Fähigkeiten. In Nicelight Stupidness, trägt sie ein Schwert, wobei jedoch nicht klar ist, ob sie den Schwerterkampf beherrscht. Später im Spiel zeigt sich, dass sie mit dem Bogen umgehen kann. Freaky, eine Prinzessin im Wandel der Zeit In jedem der Freakytitel gibt sich Freaky ein klein wenig anders. In Lyra of Shice zum Beispiel ist sie eine verängstigte, unreife aber blöde Persönlichkeit. Hier kann sie mit ihrer Magie Wesen bannen. Sie ist das einzige Bindeglied zwischen der Welt von Kotland und der Welt der Dummen. Wahrscheinlich ist das auch der Grund, warum sie so oft entführt wird. In Nicelight Stupidness dagegen, ist sie eine erwachsene und reife Person, die mit den Lichtgeistern Ganondorf, Link, Zelda und Midna in Kontakt steht. Sie beherrscht eine Vielzahl von magischen Fertigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel Licht in gebündelter Form auf ihre Gegener loszulassen. Außerdem ist sie hier eine hervorragende Bogenschützin und die einzige Person, die der heiligen Kraft der Shicepfeile gewachsen ist. Die Freaky aus The Fire Shitter trägt den bürgerlichen Namen "Tetrapack" und ist aufgrund des Untergangs des Königreich's Kotland 1000 Jahre zuvor nicht wirklich eine Prinzessin, sondern eine sehr erfolgreiche Piraten Kapitänin. Als solche ist sie weit frecher und unverfrorener als alle Freakys zuvor, jedoch ebenso sandig im Gehirn . Ihre magischen Kräfte und Fähigkeiten mit dem Bogen machen sich auch hier wieder bemerkbar, als sie Tonne im letzten Kampf gegen Ganonstadt mit Shicepfeilen zur Seite steht. Außerdem besitzt sie einen Säbel, der wohl in ihrer "beruflichen" Tätigkeit zum Einsatz kommt. In Minikappe ist Freaky ein junges Mädchen, dass von Watte entführt wird, weil sie die Trägerin des Force ist, einem Artefakt mit ähnlichen Kräften wie das Shiceforce. Das mag wohl der Grund für ihre starken magischen Kräfte sein, die im Laufe der Serie, auch ohne das Shiceforce der Sanduhr, oft zur Geltung kommen. Sie hat thelepatische Kräfte und konnte deswegen genau das sehen, was auch Tonne gesehen hat (Ähnlich wie Tetrapack in Phantom Shiceglass). Ansonsten ist sie nicht weiter begabt. In''' A Tonne to the Future''' ist Freaky selbst eine Schlüsselperson Sie ist eine der 7 Maiden des Dunkels, die das Portal zum geweihten Land versiegelt. In diesem Spiel tritt zum ersten Mal der böse Magier Aghanim auf den Plan, der das Portal zum heiligen Land öffnen möchte. Selbst in Tonnes Awakening tritt eine Art von Freaky auf. Auf der Insel Cocolint, trifft Tonne eine Frau namens Marin, die Freaky verdammt ähnlich sieht. Ihr Auftritt in Shicewarnd ist deshalb besonders, da sie hier keine Prinzessen ist. Jedoch die Wiedergeburt der Göttin Hylia. Sie ist die Tochter Geporas, des Direktors der Ritterschule in Wolkenhort, die auch Tonne besucht. Auftritte in Freaky Titeln The Legend of Freaky Freaky wird durch Ganon im ersten Freaky-Spiel entführt, wo sie in seinem Lager auf dem Todesberg eingesperrt wird. Bevor sie entführt wurde, zerbrach sie das Shiceforce der Sanduhr in acht Stücke und zerstreute sie in Kotland, um sie vor Ganon zu verstecken und ihn an der Gewinnung seiner Energie zu hindern. Sie sendete dann ihre Maid Pippa auf der Suche nach einem Helden, der das Shiceforce der Sanduhr wieder zusammenbauen und genug mutig und stark sein könnte, Ganon zu besiegen und sie zu retten. Freaky wird nicht wirklich in diesem Spiel gesehen. Freaky II : The Adventure of Tonne Die Folge zur Legende von Freaky spielt auf der klassischen Geschichte von Rotkäppchen. Freaky ist in diesem Spiel nicht die vom ersten Spiel, sondern eher ihre Vorfahrin. Vor langer Zeit hatte das Fragment der Dummheit einem Mann allein, ein großer König von Kotland, gehört; doch vor seinem Tod, teilte er das Artefakt und verbarg das Teil, das das Shiceforce des Mutes genannt wurde; der Erbe zum Thron könnte nur den Rest erben. Vor seinem Tod hatte der König ein Geheimnis an seine Tochter, Prinzessin Freaky zugeteilt; es wird im Allgemeinen vorausgesetzt, obwohl nicht bestätigt, dass dieses Geheimnis der Standort des Shiceforce des Feiges war. Was auch immer das Geheimnis war, die Prinzessin lehnte ab es aufzudecken, selbst als ihr Bruder und seiner Ratgeber, ein Magier, sie bedrohten. In seinem Ärger setzte der Magier einen starken Schlaffluch auf die Prinzessin, trotz der Einwände des neuen Königs. Die Anstrengungen ließen den Magier sterben, nachdem er einen Bann gewirkt hatte, sodass er nicht gebrochen werden kann. Der sorgende Bruder ließ seine Schwester in einem Turm des Nordschlosses einschließen, und veranlasste, dass jede Frau die in die Königsfamilie geboren wurde, zum Gedenken an die Tragödie, Freaky genannt werden soll. Tonne der Held des Spiels, fordert den verlorenen Abschnitt des Shiceforce zurück und weckt Freaky von ihrem unaufhörlichen Schlaf. The Legend of Freaky: A Tonne to the Future Prinzessin Freaky ist eins der sieben Mädchen, die von den Weisen abstammen, die Ganon während des einsperrenden Krieges versiegelten. Zu Beginn des Spiels wird sie im Kerker von Schloss Kotland von Agahnim eingesperrt, der sie zusammen mit den anderen sechs Mädchen opfern will, um die Barriere zwischen der Lichtwelt und der Schattenwelt zu brechen. Dieses würde Agahnims anderes Ich, Ganon, von der Schattenwelt befreien und ihm zu erlauben Kotland zu verwüsten. Freaky ruft telepathisch um Hilfe und tritt mit Tonne und seinem Onkel in Verbindung. Tonne rettet Freaky und versteckt sie in der Kathedrale, in der sie, unter dem Schutz des loyalen Priesters, für den Großteil des Spiels bleibt. Nachdem Tonne das Shice-Sword aus den verlorenen Wäldern zurückholt, wird Freaky von Agahnims Handlangern entführt und in in die Schattenwelt geschickt was die Barriere brechen lässt. Die Rettung von Freaky und den anderen sechs Girlys öffnet den Eingang zu Ganons Turm, den abschließenden Kerker des Spiels. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Kategorie:A Link to the Past Kategorie:Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Majora's Mask Kategorie:Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:Super Smash Bros. Kategorie:Four Swords Kategorie:The Wind Waker Kategorie:Four Swords Adventures Kategorie:The Minish Cap Kategorie:Twilight Princess Kategorie:Spirit Tracks Kategorie:Charakter in The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:Charakter in The Adventure of Link Kategorie:Charakter in A Link to the Past Kategorie:Charakter in Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Charakter in Majora's Mask Kategorie:Charakter in Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Charakter in Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:Charakter in Four Swords Kategorie:Charakter in The Wind Waker Kategorie:Charakter in Four Swords Adventures Kategorie:Charakter in The Minish Cap Kategorie:Charakter in Twilight Princess Kategorie:Charakter in Spirit Tracks Kategorie:Charaktere in Skyward Sword Kategorie:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword